Flexible pouches having dual compartments are currently known. Such flexible pouches include a first compartment and a second compartment separate from the first. However, such compartments are currently filled individually. Further, such pouches are not configured to be self-standing. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a flexible pouch with two compartments wherein both compartments may be filled simultaneously and wherein the pouch may be self-standing.